general vixen
by Zeeva F. Rathbone
Summary: General vixen feared by all but abandoned by her own mother hidden from her father she goes to forks finding love while pretending to be human .  Need a new beta ... Poll on my page check it out thnx
1. hell n love

chapter one

with my other story i have some reviews i am not that gd with puntuation and none of my stories are my fantasies no matter how hot i think jackson is . to all those that read my stories thx for the pointers whether they are weird , mean or nice i am slowly learning you dont have to review for me so i wont go v v v v review and all that ... belle

As i ran through the town towards the town mob carrying my twins brother and sister i saw people with red eyes on the edge of the forest i hid as they tied them up beggining the fire after a while i moved out and shouted '' you want a witch '' everyone looked to see me my siblings said '' no isa donttttt !'' but it was to late.

I moved the fire away from my siblings and threw it at the towns houses the people screamed as they saw their houses burning i then noticed my siblings gone the fire surrounded me i said '' you will all pay '' then i made the fire engolf me teleporting into the woods on a hill with my legs crossed i watched the town burn into ashes the people with it i loved their screams i turned to see my mother with red eyes i said '' mother are they changing ?'' she nodded then bit me and went to our uncles palace i knew she would leave me there .

* 200 years later * As i walked the halls of the romanian castle with my bag over my back with my clothes in it i sighed as i came upon the thrown room i opened the doors and said '' uncles i am leaving i want to travel '' they nodded smiling i had changed since i was human instead of the just mainly black hair my hair was now black and blonde mixed all together instead of the red eyes i had my human violet with silver flecks colour and i had more curves that showed then when i was human as well as more powers then just the elements i was called vixen isabelle reed like always though i had not seen my mother since she left me here i hugged my uncles then ran off into the night .

Running for five weeks i came across maria i joined the army and thats when the troubles began i spent 500 years with her met the major , caption and his mate helped them escape only realising when the major was gone that i was his mate at the 500 hundred year mark i took off again .

As i drained the blood of the criminal manwhore who raped little girls i heard two people coming i lit the person on fire as peter and charlotte came around the corner char and i hugged giggling i hugged peter noticing that the major was not with them reading peters mind i saw this pixie had made major believe they were mates i hissed following them to their house i stayed in my room for weeks .

*two months later * i bolted home after hunting straight to my room packing some bags i ran out of there heading towards forks a plan already forming .arriving at the house i bought last week in the forest i changed to human appearance black hair and blue eyes like the majors was when he was human getting in the bike with my school bag i headed off to at the school on my black ducatti everyone stared i did a wheelie parking in a free parking space black leather pants with a white tank , black heeled boots and a leather jacket i put the bag on my shoulder heading into the grounds .

Walking into my first class english this fake bitch walks up to me flicking her hair over her shoulder she begins to talk "like hi you must be like , isabelle the new girl like, listen you need to understand the number one rule at this like school i like, rule this like, school everyone like, looks up to me listens like, to me like, got like, it ! " i laughed right in her face she raised her hand to slap me .

Pouncing up i grabbed her wrist stopping her from slapping me my eyes tinted darker as i became angry. I calmly spoke "taking to many breaths , every word gotta have like near it damn you must be in the gutter lower then the corner sucking mens cock , DONT ! EVER ! HIT ! ME ! ..." the bell rang i turned as i was in the doorway and said "the name is belle bitch ". spinning on my heel i took off bag over my shoulder towards history , everyone glanced at me but with a glare there way they quickly turned i saw the cullens separate bumping the pixie i entered H10 for history .

I yawned putting my feet ontop of the desk Mr . R turned towards me so did the major from across the room the teacher said '' is there a problem miss reed ?" i nodded smirk in place but before he could ask the bell rang jumping up bag ready i ran out of the classroom jasper watching me with fascination .

walking into the lunchroom i sat with lisa this chick who dragged me (i was bored ... she wishes ) over to her table the cullens walked in i said '' lisa who are they '' she told me all about them i laughed on the inside the lies she knew were amazing heading out i walked past there table i smirked at jasper and whispered '' major whitlock sir '' his head snapped up in shock as i continued to walk .

heading into biology i saw eddie cullen sitting next to the only open seat i strutted over there putting my feet on the table the teacher mr . b gave us a telescope and some slides i looked through them all wrote it down then passed it to eddie his hand brushed mine i shivered in disgust he said '' im edward cullen .'' i rolled my eyes and said '' yeah and ?... '' he looked at me with a weird look and said '' your isabelle right the new girl ?'' i snorted looking through my car magazine he coughed fakely trying to get my attention.

I said '' its belle , eddie now leave me alone '' then i continued to read my magazine . walking out of the locker room black nikes grey short sport shorts and black tank i ran around the track jasper joined me while we waited for the rest of the class i sped up a little his eyes widened as i winked at him doing flips as i ran .

coach called us in we got into teams and the games began i joined the boys in basketball i was going against jaspers team with some boys we started i dribbled down the court slipping around everyone jasper went after me.

I flipped over him slam dunking the ball my team cheered i did a little ground dancing as the class ended i got changed heading out halfway to my car blondie laura and her posse got in front of me i rolled my eyes laura said '' like, stay away like, from the like, boys like, got like it like, reed '' .

Looking her up and down i snorted and said '' what you gonna do about it bitch '' she shoved my shoulders over and over i let her push me over jumping up she pounced on my throwing the first punch i beat her up a little slapping her i headed to my bike pixie came over to me and said '' we are gonna be best friends '' i looked at her and said '' in your dreams little skank '' nodding to the major i got on my bike heading home .

As ten o'clock came around i put my boots back on and ran off towards the cullen mansion , arriving i saw jasper and emmett play fighting eddie ran towards me fussing over me i said '' hey eddie '' he looked up i kicked him down there where a man breathes he hissed falling over clutching his balls i turned to the major nodding he ran infront of me and said '' who are you '' i sighed looking at everyone esme the 'mother ' of the fake family lead us inside.

I said '' allow me to introduce myself i am isabelle reed though i prefer belle family calls me izzy major i know about you from the captain met him a long time ago '' jaspers eyes flashed i plopped down onto an arm chair besides sitting next to eddie who said '' i found out something today as soon as i saw belle i knew that she was my mate i rolled my eyes throwing anything i could get hold of.

pretending i have telekinis as a human they were all shocked peter and char ran in hugging me till i calmed down i always had these episodes cause mum didnt want dad to know about me jasper looked at me in interest feeling our emotions .

*3 months later * i was now going out with edward him and alice my ' best friend for life ' were fucking eachother since they were real mates behind jasper and my back i growled softly running silently upstairs kicking the door open.

I threw pixie out the window pouncing after her she growled i smirked as everyone came eddie threw her a dress she put it on peter said '' do it izzy '' i looked at jasper and winked before changing back to my normal look i attacked alice she whispered '' no no no '' i smirked beating the crap out of her before spilling her secrets.

I whispered '' miss me mary-alice '' she froze james had changed her telling me all about it i had killed her parents in my anger I let her have her memory tearing her arms off I had been hunting she was so stuck up i gave her a fake vision then she was a bitch .

I threw her body bits in different directions '' no you bitch who are you '' i snapped my head up laughing i said '' the name is vixen isabelle reed general vixen a known name triplet to the witch twins '' mum stepped out with the volturi i hid behind peter in my human form aro said '' carlisle i was hoping this was a lie now i have to kill you dear friend such a shame ''.

jasper growled realising it had been me the whole time jane took a deep breathe then looked directly at me i let my eyes flash violet with silver flecks she gasped telling alec in the mind bond i thought ' hello janie, alec ' they looked at me in shock.

i smirked jasper appeared next to peter i rolled my eyes eddie said '' you can kill the human i was just having some fun '' jasper growled i whispered '' mates '' jasper nodded i grinned happily jasper knew .

mums head snapped to me i glared at her she looked shocked cauis stepped up and said '' do not glare at my wife human '' i looked around and said '' where is the human ?'' he glared i glared back aunt didyme gasped and said '' she has cauis's glare '' mum nodded smiling.

I said '' mother hid from you that she had your triplets jane , alec and myself i am not human one bit anymore the name is vixen isabelle reed '' changing back i was attacked by jane and alec i hugged them back .

the major came out then pouncing on eddie and ripping him apart esme said '' you monsters how dare you destroy our family jasper this thing is not your mate alice was & always will be '' i growled pouncing up fire went out of my hands burning everything but jasper , rose and emmett's stuff esme glared i hissed a storm began the wind picked up major ran over to me while everyone was in shock.

I looked into his eyes lust and desire full blown i rubbed his erection he groaned burying his head in the crook of my neck i purred calming down the wind and fire stopped the storm slowly went away cauis laughed with his brothers as they saw my anger.

I said '' you call me the monster i will admit i am in a way but you are more trying to get close to the humans face the facts your not fucking HUMAN your a fucking VAMPIRE get over yourself oh and carlisle cullen humans are animals as well havent you heard of recarnation or the shit humans do damn ''.

major hummed calming me more jane hissed hitting me over the head and said '' you idiot showing off to the humans '' i snarled said '' they were gonna kill you and alec i saw the vamps i knew they would get you damn it im not stupid atleast i knew what i was doing you didnt lock the fuckin door !'' .

she bowed her head i whispered in jaspers ear '' wanna help me save a horse cowboy '' he purred i took off towards my house jasper following me i smirked zipping up into my room only to be pinned to my bed by jasper i moaned as he grinded against me i kissed him pulling his hair as my legs went around his waist .


	2. Authors note  thanks

Thanks to beertjes and vampirechick13 yes i will be continueing but it will take me a while

just thought i would let you know i might continue my other story after i repost an edited 1st chapter for that this one should be up soon cheers guys

sneak preview ahead ...

_**As i walked into the club i saw jasper waiting for me i smirked as he turned looking me up and down i was dressed in a silver wavy boobtube ,black leather pants and silver boots along with a black leather jacket over the top .**_

_**Strutting towards jasper i whispered '' hey cowboy miss me '' he nodded this was gonna be a hell of a night ...**_

_**... TO BE CONTINUED ...**_


	3. clubbin n bumpin

_Thx for the reviews i dont force / try to force people to review me do what you want im new at postin my stories so it would be a good help if you gave me pointers ive got a whole bunch of stories yet only two posted at all ..._

_BTW : eddie n alice arent dead izzy just made them go to volterra while making looked like they died _

_Disclaimer : I do not own TWILIGHT or any of the characters just the plot which i got the idea through twilight everything else belongs to STEPHANIE MYER ... _

__warning LEMONS__

_i whispered in jaspers ear '' wanna help me save a horse cowboy '' he purred i took off towards my house jasper following me i smirked zipping up into my room only to be pinned to my bed by jasper i moaned as he grinded against me i kissed him pulling his hair as my legs went around his waist ._

_continued ..._

_Jaspers hands went to my waist lifting up my top i hissed as he attacked my neck pulling my top off further i pulled his top off as he did mine , hands running all over eachother exploring and teasing the other we slowly stripped the other of clothes i started to suck on a sensitive part of his neck as he attacked mine with one final thrust i was complete with my mate i could feel his growl as it began and threw my head back in pain and pleasure as he began to ravish me as i loved to call our rough hard sex ._

_We were at it all night making up for the years since he left the wars i stretched as the sun beginning to rise not out of need but habbit and headed for the bathroom wanting to shower . The water shot down fast no matter the temperature i couldnt feel it beside it beating down jaspers arms went around my waist i leaned my head back on his shoulder as he washed me ,washing eachother i made sure to rub against him before taking off out of there and into my closet he growled ._

_Getting dressed i brushed my hair letting it fall in waves to my shoulders not bothering with make up, i headed into the kitchen warming up human blood as i was having a drink jaz appeared grabbing my glass and taking a drink. i licked my lips teasingly before heading out to the bike, jasper got on me behind him we took off i didnt know where and didnt wanna read his mind i wrapped my arms around him and enjoyed the ride ._

_we arrived outside a club i smirked and said '' baby ill be back you go in ahead of me .'' he nodded i took off around the corner into an alley grabbing a guy that was trying to rape a young girl, she ran off i attacked him drinking him dry i quickly got rid of the body . _

_As i walked into the club i saw jasper waiting for me with red eyes too i smirked as he turned looking me up and down i was dressed in a silver wavy boobtube ,black leather pants and silver boots along with a black leather jacket over the top ._

_Strutting towards jasper i whispered '' hey cowboy miss me '' he nodded this was gonna be a hell of a night __._

_I walked backwards out of jaspers arms and into the crowd sneaking to the bull which they just happened to start when the first person was done i paid and got on winking at jasper as i did tricks on it unlike everyone else i could handle it from when charlotte taught me ages ago looking right into jaspers eyes as i did a hand stand while the bull bucked his eyes darkened the machine stopped the guy giving me the money that was thrown at me i smirked walking over to the bar and ordering two beers ._

_sitting at the bar and sippin my beer jasper grabbed his as he whispered in my ear '' darlin you gotta ride me like that sometime .'' i winked at him kissin his cheek and whispered '' anytime cowboy ...'' . After 5 beers each we headed out to the dance floor dance and grinding with eachother spinning in a circle of love only seein the other and no one else kissin his cheek ._

_I lead jasper to the back where the vip area was showing my id they let me back there pulling the curtain across i pushed jasper onto the seat straddling his lap looking him in the eye i began to give him a lap dance he growled lowly but the humans wouldnt hear us i smirked leaning down and kissing him as i straddled him again pulling back he whispered '' home now darlin !''. _

_We ran at human speed to the bike getting on jasper sped home lucky for us no cops tried to pull us over pulling into my drive we bolted to my bedroom ._

_Pushing me against my door closing it on the way he kissed me while pushing my jacket down my shoulders a moan escaped my lips as he kissed down my neck i undid his buttons pushing the top off him as he lay me on the bed hovering over me purring as he ground into my core through my leather pants ._

_Running my hands down his abs i unbuttoned his jeans pulling the zipper down he pulled my pants off chucking them over his shoulder i pushed his jeans off with my feet seeing he went commando i moaned deeply he slowly but smoothly kissed and sucked down my body from my collar bone to my breasts taking off my bra with the clip on the front he sucked on both of my boobs before kissing further down till he was right over my thong covered pussy i hissed as he kissed it before ripping the piece of fabric out the way ._

_i gasped as he dove forward his tongue dragging along my little bud of nerve as he inserted two fingers into me . Bucking against him and tugging on his honey blonde locks as he continued the movements the coil in my stomach tightening as he bit my bud i screamed he name as i came pleasure shooting through my body as he licked me clean._

_Climbing up on top of me he kissed me the taste of my come on his tongue just made me moan as i became wet all over again his cock hard as a nail entered me a growl rumbled in his chest as he pounded into me i hissed digging my nails into his shoulder blade we didnt last long him rubbing his thumb across my bud we marked eachother as we came together . _

_we lay in eachothers embrace for hours before jasper got up to grab a book from my book shelf for us both we just sat and read finishing my book i stood stretching and heading to the bathroom jasper put a book mark in and said '' mind if i join ya darlin ? '' i rolled my eyes he already knew the answer to that . _

_looking over my shoulder at him as i stood in the doorway of the bathroom '' only if ya can handle the heat hunny'' continueing in with a smirk as he became hard instantly turning on the cold water full blast i stepped in rinsing myself down i heard music turn on jasper pulled me to him as he stepped in kissing my lips lightly before pulling me in to kiss him . _

_I pulled away after another two rounds of rough sex in the shower lucky for me i had installed tough walls groaning as i got dressed into black jeans , brown heeled boots , brown strapless top and a black leather jacket . I then realised today was school i turned to jasper and said '' baby get dressed its monday we gotta go to school changing to my look that forks knew i did my hair and little make up grabbing us two bottles of human blood changing jaspers eyes back to his blue._

_Jasper kissed my cheek before grabbing our bags and putting them in the luggage thing on the bike before he got on. Putting his helmet on i stopped him though, chucking it back in my garage and locking up. Getting on behind him i kissed him before he turned on the bike and we were on our way to school ._

_3rd chapter already begun sorry if i dont post as quick i go through alot of stuff at home and school n all ... ZRF ciao fokes _


	4. An sorry really  ch 3 coming

hey everyone sorry still ch 3 is now get proof read by my new betta B. Andd

thnks to her i will have help

maybe a lemons in chapter 4 but dont know yet but there will be a fight with someone dont know who yet ciao

ZRF

sneak view LOL hope u enjoy my stories

_They walked over as jasper wrapped my waist my arms went around his neck while still facing forward - said '' why didnt you kill us ? '' i smirked as the bell rang walking backwards with jasper i said '' it was the most peaceful ending i decided to make you live with your mate forever till i get bored but as - once said to you about jasper __once a __**MONSTER**__ always a monster __. '' grabbing jaspers hand we walked to our first class ..._

_Disclaimer : Stephanie Myer owns twilight i only own the plot to this story and what happens is up to me :P .._


	5. Mallory & Trouble

_Yay, third chapter and birthday been and me! School's nearly over, but I don't know how long I will take to write each chapter ..._

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, only plot of story and relationships that are changed of this story... everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

_Jasper kissed my cheek before grabbing our bags and putting them in the luggage holder on the bike before he got on. Putting his helmet on, I stopped him, chucking the helmet back in my garage before locking up. Getting on behind him, I kissed him before he turned on the bike and we were on our way to school._

_CONTINUED..._

_Speeding into the parking lot, everyone stared at us. I smirked as Jasper did a spin before parking next to Jasper quickly as I climbed off.I grabbinggrabbed my backpack and headed over to Rose. _

_She smiled as Eddie's silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot. Everyone around gasped as Eddie and Alice got out dressed in expensive shit as usual.I said, ''I have many powers you would be amazed by, Rose.'' My southern accent was out again in full force and I couldn't get it back in. _

_They walked over as Jasper wrapped his arms around my arms went around his neck. _

_While still facing forward Eddie said,''Why didn't you kill us?'' _

_I smirked as the bell backwards with Jasper,I said, ''It was the most peaceful ending.I decided to make you live with your mate forever till I get bored, but, as Alice once said about Jasper,once a __**monster**__, always a monster.'' I grabbed Jaspers hand and we walked to our first class._

_-Skip to lunch-_

_Walking into the lunch room with Rose,I saw Jasper sitting with Emmett,a tray in front of each of smiled, walking over to them with our arms linked and still talking. Eddie and Alice sat down as my phone rang.I answered, ''You called, fucker?'' _

_He laughed before saying, ''Why yes, princess,I was just wondering where you put the spare key?'' _

_I laughed and said, ''Peter, you snapped the key again!Damn,I wonder why I love ya , ask Char about Rose's and garage shit we talked about,'' then I hung up, turning back to my tray and eating a fry._

_Jasper growled as I put a thought into his head of ways he could fuck I ate another he picked me up and placed me on his lap. I could feel his hard on pushing into my ass as I continued to eat andI sent him some lust and buried his head into my neck as I began to nibble on it.I opening opened a Monster can and saw Lauren glaring at me.I winked at her as I skulled the can._

_-Time Skip-_

_As we waited for everyone,Jasper was leaning against my bike and I walked over and stood in between his down,I kissed him he and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed me back.I giggled as he softly touched skin that showed on my his bottom lip for entrance,I deepened the kiss._

_The principal cleared his throat behind turned to looked at him and he said, ''Mr. Hale, Miss. Reed, would you mind waiting until you get home before you start pulling your clothes off? " I giggled as Jasper whispered stuff in my ear and the principal walked off. We got on my bike andI shouted to Emmett, ''Hey,Em, ya can come over wit Rose if ya'll like!'' He nodded as they got in his jeep and we took off towards home._

_Arriving home I was pulled into a hug by Peter.I squealed as I hugged him smiled at me being happy as he hugged I tackled her in a hug and she laughed, ''Belle, settle down, babe.'' _

_I smiled and replied, ''Sorry,Char,I really missed ,couldn't leave the bed to see me-God!'' Peter winked at us as we all got up and headed spent time catching up on what we had done these past few years._

_-Two weeks later-_

_I was sitting in the cafeteria on my own since Jasper had was still coming with as i drank my drink,I heard someone talking.I started listening in and I heard Lauren and her posse said, ''Oh my God!Did you like see how Isabella dresses?It's, like, so slutty! '' They all nodded as she continued to speak about me.I stood up and started walking towards her when I felt arms wrap around my waist.I pouted as I knew it was Jasper._

_He said, ''Calm down there, darlin'.'' _

_Spinning around in his arms to face him, I said,''One time, ya'll won't be there,Major, and that time Lauren will be found dead somewhere, scratched up real ,I won't regret it one little fucking bit, so ya'll just wait, babe.'' _

_He kissed me lightly and I moaned lightly, but hissed when I heard Lauren say, ''God, such a slut!Stealing my man and kissing him like the whore she is." _

_Growling lowly, I pulled away from Jasper and whispered, ''Go sit down, hunny. I got to go find Rose.'' He nodded, but I could see a lil doubt in his eyes while he sat down.I headed to the exit near Lauren. _

_Just as I arrived behind her,Rose came in the other entrance and Lauren said, ''God, wonder how many, like, men she slept with? Probably even slept with her older brother.'' The posse froze as they saw me behind I was angry,'cause the town thought Peter was my brother and Peter had to tie me up and fuck me for Char to live in the yeah, now I was definitely pissed. _

_Tapping Lauren's shoulder as I struggled not to pounce on now,I switched to my human strength, which still had a little vamp turned to sneer and all looked me up and down before saying, ''What do you want?I'm busy!''_

_I glared back and said,''Yeah, I heard, bitch, but I think you should shut your fucking mouth before I do it for you!'' _

_She stood up and said, '' I don't have to you! You need to since you stole Jasper from me!'' _

_I growled lowly and looked in her eyes. I said,''Jasper was neva yours bitch! '' _

_She slapped me I made my face turn a little red as I turned my head with the hit. She was going for another hit, but I blocked on her,I started to beat her up. I was starting to see red, but I stopped after she was a little bloody.I said, ''See ya'll later,Mallory,'' before getting up, turning around, and walking out the doors hissing slightly as i held back the temper._

_When I pulled into my driveway I saw Jasper's Ducati andEmmett's jeep in the driveway. Sighing,I parked and headed inside, not stopping once.I headed to my room and changed into tank and shorts without shoes. _

_I headed down to my basement, putting on the CD player and headed over to the boxing bag, which was made of metal and venom mixed together along with fluffy outer ring.I started attacking it punches, kicks, and elbows. _

_I had been going at it for hours when Jasper came in only wearing shorts as he held the bag still as I attacked it, not talking.I stopped attacking it turned the CD player off and headed for a chair that was down two bottles of blood,I chucked one at watched me as he picked me up, putting me on his lap, and softly kissed my neck.I relaxed into him, slowly settling down. _

_Jasper held me till morning we just talked about war stuff and what I had done after he left the was mad that I made him leave me, but I knew he had enough of it. We showered and dressed.I got into black leather pants, a white tank top, and leather on my boots,I walked down stairs._

_Peter looked at me with a sad expression, knowing why I was said, '' I'll always regret it, vixen, and you know that.'' _

_I met his eyes and said, ''A male will do anything for their mate,I know that, ,I've got a life now; that's my that I won't find her one day.'' He nodded, hugging me as I hugged him back before getting on the bike behind Jasper and kissing growled happy then turned on the bike and took off towards the school._

_Arriving at school, we walked in with one arm around the other and pride in our steps, proving that yesterday had not done anything to and and Emmett fell into step next to us and we walked into the school smiling Mr. T said, ''Miss . Reed, please follow me to my office.'' Kissing Jasper and telling him to go on,I followed the principal to his office, knowing Lauren would be there with her daddy._

_Walking into the office,I saw I was and Mr. Mallory sitting there like they owned the ,I turned to the principal as he said,''Now,I have been told what has had happened by Miss . Mallory, but I'm sure she edited ,I asked Miss. Hale and she told me exactly what , Miss. Reed, even though it was in self defense of Miss. Mallory slapping you,it is for the best that I have decide to expel you for the amount of damage you caused and because of what has happened. '' Mr. Mallory smiled and I growled lowly._

_Looking out the window,I hissed before turning and saying, ''What, because I defended myself when Lauren was saying that I stole jasper from her, when it was clear he was with Alice. And then we knew each other when we were younger, oh that, Mr. T, is bull shit.'' _

_He went to speak, but I glared at him and said,''You know what? Go ahead, but have fun with the mess you will have to clean good luck. Oh, and , have fun with that slut of a daughter.'' Then I turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door ._

_Walking out of the building towards my bike, messengingJasper to catch a ride with Em and Rose,I got on my bike and sped to I drank the criminals,five in total, before heading home and to the gym again. After an hour, I showered before heading I heard Peter on the phone with the principal, posing as my older hugged me and I smiled before I headed to my planning room and started to think of what I was going to do. Oh, they would regret was gonna need a new principal._


	6. Visiting & Plans

I'm new at the posting I've written many but posted barely any cause what I have written I understand, but it would be difficult for you to understand.I'm still learning so give me a break . I have a not so good life and not good with punctuation so sorry all.

A.S.A.P - I need a new beta that can help me with this type of story ( violence , lemons and the lot ) pm me a.s.a.p

_Walking out of the building towards my bike, messaging Jasper to catch a ride with Em and Rose I got on my bike speeding to I drank five criminals in total before heading home and to the gym again. After an hour I showered before heading downstairs._

_I heard Peter posing as my older brother on the phone with the hugged me.I smiled before I headed to my planning room and started to think about what I was going to do. Oh, they would regret was gonna need a new principle._

_Continued..._

Time passed quickly while I was I finished that plan I started my plans to finally get rid of Maria for good.

When I was halfway through it Jasper came home andI finished up to continue later.I tidied up before walking out, only to find Peter explaining everything to Jasper.I groaned, but walked up to them anyway. I wrapped my arms around Jasper and listened.

When Peter finished Jasper turned and kissed me, whispering, ''Missed you, baby.''

I moaned softly and said, ''Missed ya, too come hunting?''

His eyes darkened a little, knowing what would be said, ''Why of course, darlin'.Where would ya'll like to go, ma'am?''

I giggled, knowing my eyes were darkening and said, ''I was thinking Canada, do you reckon, we run off to have a lil fun?'' He nodded before putting his arm out like he used to.I winked before running off towards Canada,Jasper right behind me.

We hunted mountain lions, wolves (not the La Push wolves), deer, and lastly bears before we decided to head course we had sex while hunting because hunting with your mate leads to different things.

I was playing with my last meal, a big male bear, he went to swipe and I blocked, breaking his paw. The bear roared as he ripped my shirt with his claws.I growled, pouncing on his back before getting bored and ripping off some fur.I bit his neck, drinking all his blood.

As soon as I finished Jasper pounced on me, his eyes the darkest they'd ever been. I moaned as I felt my back pushed into a tree and Jasper's hard member pressing into my hip.

He ripped the rest of my top off as we kissed.I slowly unbuttoned his shirt, rolling it down his shoulders. I pulled off his wife beater as he took off my bra and started kissing down my neck.

Once we were both naked we looked at each other's bodies.I knew my eyes are were fully black, not a bit of white in them.I was sucking where Jasper's pulse would of have been when I was lifted up by Jasper.I wrapped my legs around his waist as he thrust into me. I moaned at the same time he growled possessively.

After we fucked twice, we dressed me in my shorts and Jasper's button up, tying it so it was like a lil put his wife beater and jeans back on before we started to head home.

About half way I heard something.I stopped to listen closer and I was shocked to hear crying. With determination in my steps I ran towards the crying withJasper slowly following me.I saw a cabin, in it were two girls and two men, who were raping them. I growled and ran into the tried to stop me, but decided not to, knowing how I was with this shit.

Smashing through the door,I heard the things get off the girls to see who was there.I ran past them, not letting them see I said, "Fucking stupid humans think it makes you a man to rape little girls?They are only fifteen, you arseholes!" Then they turned and saw me running towards me.

I broke all their bones and they screamed as I drank their blood eagerly before hanging them by their feet and writing a note,"They deserved it."I pinned it on one of the guys before going to get the girls.

I growled when I saw what the state they were covered them and they were stripped naked. I cleaned them up and grabbed two blankets to cover them I got Jasper to help me take them to town.

The two girls were best friends and had been missing for two weeks. I stormed out of there and ran home before I hurt any innocent humans. Sitting on my bed, staring out my window I knew I would start hunting criminals again.

Jasper walked through the door. "Darling,I know you hated that, but you didn't least you saved their lives."

Looking up at him I saw the sadness and worry in his eyes.I stood up and said, ''I know that, but it brings back memories, you knew I was your mate, because of what the war did to us, you didn't care what happened."

Jasper stared at me in shock as I changed into tight black pants, white tank, and I walked to him, rubbing his cheek I whispered, "I will see you later,okay?" Then I kissed his cheek before heading to my bike and driving towards Seattle, ready to put my plan into action.

Arriving in Seattle,I parked my bike downtown before walking around, listening for any sort of crime.I walked into an alley only to see a prostitute.I walked over to her and said, "Hello." She looked up at me I whispered a hello back and I said, "What made you do this?"

She looked around before she said, "I have no one left.I was homeless and all, and then this man said he had a place where I could make money." I helped her up before going to get her some clean clothes and taking her to a nearby hotel to clean up.

She got clean I said "I'm 's your name?"

She smiled and replied,"Kelis, my name is Kelis."

I set up a bank account for her and helped her set up a life for told me all about her life.I gave her a phone and said, "I have to go,Kelis, but if you ever need me, call me." She nodded and hugged me.

Then I took off to find the man who ruined her life. I found him at a local pro place.I lead him out back, thinking I was gonna give him a quick no,I killed him with pain before I drank all his blood.I chucked him in the dumpster and set it on fire.I killed seven people, saving lots of other people from the bad things they did.

By 4 I was home and in my study planning again. Everyone was beginning to worry about I did was hunt, plan, and train,but I had just finished my plans.

I walked outside to make a call to all my friends that wanted revenge on Maria. I knew she was coming for was in Mexico, getting ready as we met in a month, trained, and then went three weeks later to the clearing we would be good.

Walking back inside, I sat down on the arm chair and everyone stopped, shocked in a way to see me out already.I said, "I'm sorry for the past few weeks, but I was planning on how to get rid of Maria.I just want her gone so I can live free."

Peter stared at me and said, "I knew that's why I left alone, flicked the wrong switch."

Looking at Jasper,I saw in his eyes all his emotions love, worry, lust and said, "So, what have ya'll come up with, darlin'?" I smirked as I told them my plan.

- Two weeks later-

Jasper and I were closer now that he had worked around the walls I had were like we used to be, care free about the world.

Jasper was out hunting with Peter at the had the same diet as me and it was working. I jumped as my phone rang; it was the Volturi, my other family.

I answered the phone with a, "Hello."

Caius, my father, answered with, "Hello,Vixen, it's would like for you to visit within the next few days to talk."

Sighing, I replied, "Of course,Father. I will be there before the week has bye."

I rolled my eyes as he replied, "Alright, bye, sweetie."

Hanging up, I ran to my room. I packed a light bag as I sat on the couch and told Char what was going we chatted and had fun waiting for the guys to come home.

They came through the door as the sun was both came straight to took Char to their room, knowing I wanted to talk to Jasper.

I made him sit down and, after kissing him, I said, "Jazz,Caius called Volturi request that I come see them before the week has ended. I need to go, but I promise that I know I'll be back by Saturday, okay?"

He sighed, but nodded. I straddled his lap and leaned down; giving him time to pull away, but he just closed the carried me up to our room and we were in there until morning.

When the sun came up I said bye to them, before running to the airport and getting on the plane to Florence. I arrived at noon, glad of my ability to not glitter in the I had changed Jasper- not Maria-Jazz, Peter, and Char also do not glitter in the sun. I walked out and stole a slung across my back, I got on and took off towards Volterra.

Parking it in the car park, I took off my gloves and put them I put on my black hoodie. I headed in through the gates, walking around till I spotted Heidi. I helped her choose which to take (old and criminals) to be a smart ass,and then followed her to the waiting room. I waited until they finished eating before I entered the throne room.

Jane and Alec hugged me and I hugged them back before turning to the , I don't bow to anyone, looking them all in their eyes I said, "You requested my presence to talk?"

They stood and said, "Vixen, it has come to our attention that you plan to get rid of Maria. Is this true? "

I nodded and said, "You know that every rumor about me is true." He nodded before turning to his brothers and they both nodded.

He turned back to me and said, "We would like to know why."

I hissed slightly and said, "You all know why and you never cared. I know Jane and Alec do because I'm their twin, but that is it."

My mum walked up and slapped me across the face and said, "How dare you,Vixen?We were busy!"

I growled. I threw her into the wall and said, "What busy?Fucking your mates while I was stuck with that stupid slut?Yeah, knew my weakness back then, but I've learnt what she does and I will never be put in that position again."

Caius stood up and said, "Stop,Vixen, that is enough."

Spinning to face him, I began to growl as I ran and grabbed him by his throat. I said, "How dare you, knowing I was your than a year and you're already acting like this!Well, ya'll can go shove your love up your ass!" I threw him at my mother as I walked to my twins and said, "I still wish to talk to you both,if you know my number."

We hugged then I turned to Aro and said, "Family is something that matters, but until you've learnt from your mistakes do not call me." Then I turned and walked out of there.

Running to Florence, I caught another plane I arrived back at home and I saw Jasper would not be home for another hour. While I waited, I told Peter and Char what had happened. I hid behind Peter when Jasper walked in and he said, "Who's here, captain?" I giggled as I stepped out. I ran to him, jumping into his arms and I kissed him.

He moaned, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling my body flush against hands went straight to his hair as I deepened the away,Jasper kissed down my neck, moaning as he ran us up to our room. He pinned me against the closed door and I pulled his top off as he grinded into me.

Jasper was sucking on my breast as he undid my pants, pulling them down as I took his he thrust into was hard and fast with the love and passion that was in between came, we marked each other again, roaring in ecstasy.

Kissing Jasper on the lips, I slid out of his leaned up on his elbows and said, "Where are you going. babe?"

I turned and winked at him as I stepped into my bathroom and said, "To have a shower, sugar." Hearing his growl as I hopped under the spray, I began to clean my soon as I was finished,Jasper pinned me to the shower wall.

After a round in the shower, we walked was a knock on the door as we headed down."Vixen, we've got visitors," Peter called out and I saw the last people I was expecting to see right now.

Ooooohhhhh who is it?I always try a a poll on my page, please help.

Ciao for now, everyone. ZRF...


	7. Payback and Preparing

Merry Xmas all and hope you have an awesome new year cause i know i will ...

alright one year in school past bring on the rest

thnx all that reviewed I love seeing them whether good or bad as long as you dont say i stole something ...

ciao ZRF

disclaimer : Dont own twilight only plot of story and relationships that are changed of this story ...everythin else belongs to Stephanie Myer soz forgot it in ch4

After a round in the shower we walked downstairs there was a knock on the door as we headed down " Vixen we've got visitors " peter called out we walked down stairs and i saw the last people i was expecting to see right now .

Continued...

Walking through the door was the romanian brothers my uncles I ran to them and hugged them laughing as they spun me around I said " alright what are you doing here since you only leave castle when a person you love is in danger " they gave me the look that i got from them.

I sighed before kissing both their cheeks and turning to jasper I said " Uncles this is my mate Major Jasper Whitlock ... Jasper these are my uncles the romanian brothers . "

Jasper looked them both over before shaking there hands before pulling me against him rolling my eyes at Char as uncle Stefan said " Vixen were here because we heard what the Volturi heard about Maria but trust me we will not be like them and talk down to you we would love to help destroy that bitch . " I nodded telling them where they could stay in my house .

-time skip-

When it was dark I turned to Jasper kissed his cheek and said " I got something to do promise I will be back later " nodding he kissed me before I headed for the door .Standing in the doorway I turned to peter and said " you know what to do captain " soon as I got confirmation i took off into the night .

Stopping outside of the principal's house I saw he lived alone didnt have no kids of his own though . I walked up to the back of the house seeing the bathroom window open I climbed up the wall and through the window before anyone noticed me I heard Mr. T walking around downstairs .

Running through the house with out him seeing me was fun making him jump as I laughed lowly going past him spinning on the spot rob said " Who's there ? " watching as he walked to where he had put his phone down I grabbed it throwing it at the wall .

I disapeared before he could see who I though was wearing black boots , jeans and a black hoodie with my hood up . Rob ran towards the front door throwing him into the wall I stepped out of my hiding spot he looked up at me fear in his eyes.

I whispered " Im here got a problem with that ? " he gulped as he heard the power and danger in my tone . Rob stood up with confidence that was very low he said " Do you know who i am ? " nodding I said " Rob Thompson principal of Forks high recently divorced because you cant reproduce " Gasping he grabbing onto the doorway as he looked me up and down.

I took my hood down making him yell " Get out of here now R..." cutting him off i pinned him to the wall and said " No Im sorry to tell you this oh wait no Im not Forks will be needing a new principal by tomorrow " he gulped as I dragged him upstairs grabbing a rope.

While using a power I said " alright now if you dont want me to go after your ex wife who i know you still love you will hang yourself over the stairs which is pretty far oh and make it look like you just killed yourself not someone killed you . " nodding he got to work .

-Time Skip- ( sorry feel sick as it is cant write it )

Watching the news as i sat on the couch two days later i saw they had found rob's body and said it was suicide quickly changing the channel I looked up as peter sat across from me and said " Do you believe it was the right thing to do ?".

Sighing as I grabbed onto his hands showing robs life and all the wrongs he had done even beating his ex wife peter nodded in understanding hugging me and lightly kissing my forehead before walking out to practice with my uncles and char .

The phone rang as I got out of the shower i grabbed it after quickly dressing " Hello Vixen speaking " caller replied " hey Vixen its me garrett Just calling to let you know that Randall , Mary , Alistair & I are on our way we will be there in two days " i smiled and said " ok ill have ya'll rooms ready cya " hanging up i got their rooms ready before heading outside to train .

As I got ready to fight stefan, Jasper , Emmett & Rose came around from the front with school being cancelled and all for the next two days we circled before he leaped faking left then going right but seeing this i went fake right turning grabbing his shoulder as he went passed and throwing him into Vladimir.

After that they tagged after coming at me from the sides when they were to close to change course i backflipped making them crash into eachother . As I landed a few feet back charging again they got a grip on my arms putting me down flipping up i pinned them ending the match .

Kissing Jasper I felt them all tense as they heard feet running . Turning in Jaspers arms out of the forest came Maggie , Liam & Siobhan from the Irish coven step out , squealing I ran into maggies arms after leaving the wars i had stayed with them before heading to forks .

Everyone was relaxing the whole two days whether training , spending times with our mates , Hunting or playing games Emmett and Rose stayed the whole time and we had heaps of fun . Today I was sitting on my bed with Rose talking and enjoying the relaxation away from the world.

Rose had just finished telling me her story I was comforting her telling that what she did was alright but they deserved way more pain but i was proud she did that . Once Rose had settled down I then told her about how I had my virginity taken by Peter to protect Charlotte from maria.

Changing into our swimsuits We headed down to the pool a little bit later everyone came and joined us I knew the war would work in our favor and we wouldn't lose anyone with that in mind i settled in to have fun with my little family of sorts .

We trained more now as everyone has arrived 6 weeks before we were due to fight maria there was the Irish coven , my Uncles , Randall , Garrett , Mary , Alistair , Denali Sisters , Charles , Makenna , Egyptian coven and a few i had let go in the wars Lola , Mark , Jack & Zayla with that in mind mostly everyone had a sort of gift or are good fighters .

Sitting around discussing the plans I worked out the places of everyone at exactly half past five in the afternoon i heard cars coming down my driveway like my gift had told me . When there was a knock on the door I remained seated as Maggie went to get the door.

" Vixen its the Cullens " Maggie said , with a sigh I looked over the couch to where I could see Maggie and said " Let them in. " then turned back to Ben & Stefan playing chess Stefan was winning so far Maggie walked back to her spot as the Carlisle , Esme , Edward & Alice walked in behind her.

Gesturing for them to take a seat I said " And what do you want ? " they sat on the only couch available looking over who was here Esme looked straight into my eyes and replied " We are here to tell you that a war is not permitted on our land . " everyone tensed as they noticed my smirk .

Standing out of Jaspers lap I walked right in front of esme and said " Well you listen here right now Esme Platt , You need to get your facts right and respect your elders With my age of 615 yrs I have the right to kick you off of My land since I bought this house Before you even first came here ask carlisle what two letters were on the door of the ruins of the house the second time you came here ."

Carlisle Stiffened and said " V and R with a line through it " with a curtsy I knocked Esme out for five minutes with my power before turning to the others and saying " Im playing the winner " Ben and Stefan nodded continuing their game . Sitting on the arm of the couch next to Jasper playing with his hair I saw edward looking at everyone probably reading their minds as they mesmerised certain things on the map.

I shielded their minds before he got anything important He hissed lightly at me I winked at him before turning to Mark and saying " Mark its getting stinky could you take out the trash for me ? " He grinned before grabbing all the cullens and dragging them outside.

Following him I looked carlisle in the eyes and said " When you have a reasonable excuse to come get information for The Volturi come and try again and you will be ripped apart and put in cells until you have learnt not to defy me for those low lifes good bye " then I closed the door walking back to the loungeroom to play Stefan in chess .

How do you like it I love writing and reading I post for me not anyone else but Ill tell you this It will be continued and though it takes a while cause of my life in reality I hope you like what I give .

Also My other story Cheaters Never Win Is on Hold For now since I mainly Focus on one story I might continue but if anyone would like to adopt it please let me know ..

ZFR


	8. War & Love

Yay fight time hope everyone enjoys this sorry if its not to your liking if not it is rated M for a Reason ..

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, only plot of story and relationships that are changed of this story... everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Following him I looked carlisle in the eyes and said " When you have a reasonable excuse to come get information for The Volturi come and try again and you will be ripped apart and put in cells until you have learnt not to defy me for those low lifes good bye " then I closed the door walking back to the loungeroom to play Stefan in chess .

Continued ...

Getting Dressed into Tight Black pants and a tight black long sleeve I walked down stairs not bothering with shoes knowing what I had grown to learn everyone had to wear no loose clothing with newborns since there would be 70 Ben and I would take out 30 when it began leaving 40 for us to destroy all together and protect those on our side .

After Doing 5 hours of training then hunting in seattle , We headed to mexico stopping Halfway in a forest covered area where no town was near for an hour vampire speed we prepared as maria was still 4 hours away with her newborns .

when they arrived I would power down all powers until I absorbed them taking them off of the new borns making them power less and just blocking them if i already had that power . Ben and I made a Big enough field for us to fight in since it was only a small clearing to begin with then we piled a bunch of wood to the side for the fires .

Walking up to Jasper I kissed him hard before pulling away we had slowly got the major and jasper to combined so now he was Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War like me . Looking into my eyes Jasper said " Promise to care of yourself Vix ? " Nodding with a whispered " I promise babe " he relaxed slightly promising me back kissing one last time.

Time passed and Maria was 5 minutes away , I walked to the front ready and all for battle we all got into our lines Jasper, Peter , Charlotte , Zeeva & Ben in the front line with me the rest in lines behind us throwing my mental shield over everyone but so if the moved when the fight began they would still be protected.

I heard running coming at us Nodding to ben as we lit up 30 vampires then I drained the powers as Maria stepped up onto a ledge waving at her as she saw that she still had more then us looking into her eyes I said " bring it " then the fight began.

Maria stood watching From her spot protected by one newborn I destroyed 15 newborns before taking off into the closer to Maria knowing they could handle the rest stopping as i saw some sneaking up on some i killed 9 newborns before going up behind Maria

As the last of the newborns were destroyed everyone looked up the new born protecting maria saw me and pounced . Trapping Maria in a ring of fire i fought the newborn destroying it before running throught the fire taking it down and the fight began one on one Maria and I .

we circled eachother before she lunged since my uncles had taught me how to fight i was better pulling her arm off i chucked it at charlotte who slowly pulled it apart chucking it into the fire chucking another piece at everyone from the wars before ripping her head off her body then burning her body .

She cryed out in pain everyone even the major was shock at what I was doing I forced all the pain everyone had felt cause of her into her little head she was screaming as I threw emotion after emotion .

once I was finished I looked into her eyes and whispered " God will not forgive me for my sins but I will live while you shall burn in the deep pits of hell . Your time is up Maria ! " then I burned her head in my hands smiling happily hearing her screams when she was dead I snapped out of the past memories and looked around seeing what had happened.

I collapsed from the memories I'd had to go through to bring her pain , Jasper rushed up to me as every grew worried but also glad Maria was dead for good looking into his eyes I whimpered remebering what he had done to me back then with a sigh he said " come back home when you are ready . " then he ran off towards home everyone but Peter following him .

I stood and we went to hunt In A Abandonned town where homeless and sick lived with barely any food since noone cared I let peter have his full before drinking everyone of them and not feeling guilty cause i saved them pain .

Peter stood next to me silent as i burned the city down getting rid of evidence then I turned to him grabbed his arm and apparated just out of their hearing range at my house we talked for hours about it before he headed back I knew Jasper wanted to talk so I had peter tell him where I was if he wanted me .

Soon Running could be heard looking in that direction I saw Jasper come out of the trees and onto the ledge with me . Pulling me into a standing persition he kissed me hard after losing the shock I quickly responded happiness , desire and lust my most prominant emotions.

Pulling away I said " Im sorry for you having to see what the last of my time made me." He sat on the ledge pulling me into his lap straddling him as he said " I understand that it was hard and Maria got what she deserved no matter what you do I'll still love you forever and always no-one can break us apart . " kissing him lightly i lay my head in the crook of his neck and we just sat there in eachothers arms .

-Time skip-

Walking through the halls the highschool I was glad that they had let me back because the rules had changed no-one cared as long as it was in self defence which it was . Jasper had his arm around my waist emmett and rose right behind us as we walked to our first class winking at rose I kissed Jaspers ear before whispered in it " cowboy I want a ride " .

Jasper slightly stiffened going hard straight away I nibbled on his ear then entered the class before he could drag me off smirking as he growled under his breath but sat next to me as the teacher began the lesson we were in the back row and no-one dared look at us so Jasper and I listened slightly but also teased eachother .

when the next class ended I walked out of the school building and into the forest waiting for Jasper he came soon after we did a round on the ground and another against a tree before dressing and heading back to school since it had been our free lesson we just sat on his bike and talked everyone except Peter and Char had gone home after three days .

Jane and Alec had called and told me what was going on in Volterra, turns out we'll get a visit before the end of the year which is only in 3 weeks the school had let me back halfway through I caught up easily and was going to graduate by the end of the year .

Walking into our next class before lunch I saw Mike trying to figure a way for me to leave Jasper and be with him snorting knowing he would flirt I went to a table in the back Jasper was talking to Emmett when Mike came over Rose next to me the boys in front of us " Hey Belle , Rosalie .. Belle I was wondering if you'd like to catch up for a movie this weekend before we all graduate since we wont see eachother after . So how bout it ? " .

Looking at Rose before turning to Mike and said " Oh of course Mike what a wonderful Idea lets make it a group thing and we'll bring people I'll bring Jasper , Rose and Emmett hell you invite the others and we'll make it work how bout that ... " He nodded fake smile in place before going over to Jessica and asking her she nodded kissing his cheek .

By lunch we had the group together Jessica , Angela , Ben , Tyler , Lauren , Mike , Rose , Emmett , Jasper and myself we planned to meet in Port angeles for the movie then go do some other stuff . In Biology Eddie gave me a weird look lucky I was on the opposite side of the class with Emmett .

When that class ended I walked out the class with Em we met Jazz and Rose on the way to gym giving Jasper a kiss We changed into sporting clothes and headed out to do the gymnastics .

When we arrived home I quickly ran to our room Jasper right behind me since I teased him on the way home As soon as we were in the room the door was closed and I was pinned to the bed giggling as he attacked my neck .


	9. AN

im so sorry i havent updated and cant for awhile because i need to get my computer rebooted or a new one sorry guys :(

even then i have to read the chapters already on this and write new ones since the old new ones will be gone

ciao all

ZRF 


End file.
